A common issue when traveling is a need for a temporary support for belongings. A passenger waiting for an airplane, for instance, might wish to sit and read, or work on a mobile device, but may quickly tire of holding a book or laptop, or may find it necessary to free his or her hands for another task. People may be observed using their carry-on baggage as impromptu desks, or setting objects on seats beside them, forcing them into awkward positions to use the items. Another frequent need is for a camera tripod or similar device that can be used to steady shots or take group pictures; a handheld tripod is an irksome encumbrance, and a tripod stowed in a bag is difficult to access.
In view of the above, there is a need for a multipurpose support that is compact, readily available, and out of the way when not in use.